


习明泽之寝取—β线：悲鸣的咏叹曲

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, 习近平, 水表圈, 膜乎
Genre: Communism, Coronavirus, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Xi Jinping family, Xi Jinping/Xi Mingze, 习近平/习明泽, 习近平/齐心
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章

“放人，放人，放人”，一辆黑色的高级轿车外响起人群巨大的喊叫声。车子已经被群众围住，轮子也被破胎器扎破，门窗也被油漆弹爆发出来的油漆覆盖，什么也看不清。“首长，咱们被包围了。”旁边的士兵说到“奶奶个球，这帮刁民，皇上死了就翻了天了。”说着就拨通了电话“老李啊，赶紧调38军进来，我在中南海那，那群刁民把俺围住了。”“老刘啊，看看现在都什么时候了。女皇已经归西了，这么多老百姓冲过来，咱们招架不住啊。哎，哎，哎，把枪收起来，谁开枪军法处置。老刘啊，你不为你自己也为你家里人想想吧。咱这样坚持下去有什么好处？人心变了。”刘首长听到这，气得把手机摔到了地上。“哎，老刘，识时务者为俊杰……” “这一个个全都是墙头草，妈了个逼的，我先毙了你。”说着抓起枪指着中间被军汉挤在座位中间的男人。男人面如死灰，一声不吭，开始回忆起了三年之前发生的事情。  
那是一个下午，他正在美国的家中，只穿着内裤，在膜乎的通商宽衣区浏览着视频，并准备进行下一步的动作。“咚咚咚”，一阵极速的前门声传了进来。他心里不禁一紧，因为在美国辱华而被中国的国安秘密绑架的事情并不少见，而政客们也对此无动于衷，难道现在浏览上面的黄色视频也会出事？不过转念一想要真是如此，逃跑也没有什么用，于是他没有穿上衣服，直接冲到楼下，缓缓地打开了门。  
门缓缓地打开了，眼前矗立一位看上去二十多岁的气质美女。她有一头乌黑及臀的长发，一双水亮的丹凤眼、高挺的鼻梁、以及瘦削的瓜子脸，耳朵上还有两个巨大的耳环。她的皮肤白皙，身体纤细，而与之形成反衬的是她那一对微微下垂、没有穿戴上胸罩的巨乳，似乎随时要从她只遮住她1/3胸部的银白色的深V吊带裙的束缚中蹦出。她一只手拿着雪茄，小口的吸入，然后轻轻地吐出一股烟雾。在她的旁边则站着两个彪形大汉。  
“母亲，不对女皇女士，你来这里干什么？”他冷冷地说。  
“果果，态度不要这么冷淡嘛，我们进屋再说吧。”然后她示意两个保镖在门外站岗，走进屋，关上了门，随手把雪茄扔在了地上。  
“20年没见，果果，居然长得这么帅气，还有一身的肌肉，真是让我这个做母亲的感到高兴呢。”说着就伸手去轻抚薄果果的腹肌。  
薄果果没有回应，快步地走到了沙发前，一屁股坐下。“你这次来是干什么的，是来重新负起你这个母亲的责任吗？”  
“恩呵呵呵，我一直对我的容貌很有自信，而且现在的我是不老不死之身。虽然在年岁上是你妈妈，但是身体其实是比你年轻的。看着我这样的身体，你难道不想来爽上一发吗？”  
“如果你是来想和你儿子当炮友的话，那请回吧。”说着薄果果做出了送客的姿势。  
“哎呦～，果果，怎么这么不解风情，和你爸爸还真不像呢，弄得我好伤心。”说着就顺势坐到了薄果果的旁边，拉开她的V型吊带，抓起他的手，往自己的胸上靠去。薄果果没有防备，再加上女人力气不小，手掌一下子就抓住了她的大奶子，并陷了进去。其实，你一早就想要这对大奶子了吧，不用窥探你的想法也能看到你下面已经湿了一片。薄果果一把把手抽了回去，露出了女人粉嫩的乳晕。  
“檬萌，现在还躺在床上起不来吧。哎呀，我现在还水灵灵的，可是她已经变成一个老大妈了呢！”“你……如果不是你扩散的中共病毒，妈妈就不会变成。”“哈哈哈，女人笑着捂住了嘴。”“那明明是美国病毒，WHO都已经调查完毕了。你个美分还真不要脸啊。”“习明泽……”男人怒吼着站了起来。“哎呦，生气了。”说着她从LV挎包里拿出了一大坨的美元。“给檬萌也买些好吃的吧。我一直听说你想上大学，成绩也很优异，我感觉我的母校哈佛就很适合你。可是你养母现在这个样子还真是一种拖累，你也没钱雇人照顾她，更没钱上大学。”“这是点见面礼”说着她扔在了沙发上。“如果你什么时候下面耐不住了，打电话来找我。”说着就把手伸向果果的内裤，抓了一抓“联系方式我夹在了钱里面。把我弄爽了，我是不会亏待自己的男人的。”说着就给了一个飞吻。然后转身就走，只留下咔咔的高跟鞋的声音。薄果果目不转睛地盯着她的背影。只见她交叉着雪白的大腿，向前走去，浑圆而硕大的屁股一扭一扭。作为一个男人，果果实在忍不住了。他感觉自己的下身不断地抽搐，感觉有精液要喷射出来。他本想忍住，却无意间发现他的内裤早已湿了一大片。  
“呵，对着这个不配做母亲的暴君产生性欲真是一种耻辱。”可是他的精液还是不争气地泻了出来。  
晚上，薄果果躺在床上，翻来覆去地睡不着觉。今天的一幕真的让他的心中五味杂陈，愤怒、怨恨夹带着见到尤物的喜悦、对女人肉体的迷恋和对自己竟然不争气地对母亲产生性欲的无奈之情混杂了一起。他想要得到那具肉体，却又怨恨她是一个对自己不负责任、甚至把自己儿子当作炮友，把全世界人民生命视为草芥的女人。自己这么多年来，都没有见到过这个女人来看望自己，只是因为在电视上看到过她，所以才认出她是自己的母亲。迷迷糊糊之中，他渐渐地要睡去了。突然，一只小手点着他的额头，把他弄醒。他定睛一看，是一个身材纤细的少女，裹着一个黑色的大斗篷和黑夜，将自己的脸遮住。他下意识地伸手将她的头套掀开。月光下，露出了女孩银色的长发。女孩似乎忧郁地站在他的床边，静静地看着她。  
“你是谁？”“一个人的恶念”女孩回答道。薄果果以迅雷不及掩耳之势，按亮了床边的床头灯。  
“呀呀呀，被看到了”灯光洒下，是一个可爱的女孩。除了斗篷，她还穿着一套可爱的连衣裙，并用手遮着自己的脸。  
男人一手抓住了女孩的手，说：“你究竟是谁？”“呀呀呀呀，疼疼疼，我是习明泽的恶念啦，放手啦。哪有你这么对女孩子的？”“习明泽的恶念？怎么可能是一个人？”“呐，故事讲起来有点复杂，你可要听好了。”女孩用手指指着薄果果说到。  
故事发生在二十五年之前。当时我还在读书，因为和你爸瓜瓜在美国偷欢，所以生下了你。我们两个决定不把这事对外宣告，把孩子留给你爸爸处理，因为我的兽父习近平是若是知道此事，是绝对不可能饶了我的。我回去想要探望我的养母彭丽媛，并劝她来美国生活，和这个家庭一刀两断。回到家里，我发现父亲看我的眼神逐渐有些不对，可我并没有在意，只觉得难受。  
在我将要回美国的前一天晚上，父亲醉醺醺地冲进了我的房间。“小逼崽子，你吃饱了没事干是不是？国安查出来，品葱是你资助的，是不是？”听到这里，我心里一惊，父亲是怎么知道的。虽然网上有一些无聊之人故意散播的是我建立品葱的传言，但是明眼人一看就知道是开玩笑，父亲不可能看不出来。而且平时的安全防护都做到了最好，不可能泄露，便说：“这是哪个国保发现的，叫他过来对峙。”“呵呵，这个国保就是我！”说着父亲冲了上来，扒开了我的衣服和裤子，撕开了我的内衣内裤，胸部就这样跳了出来。“呀啊，父亲大人，不要啊。”我用手捂着胸部，却没想到阴部却露了出来，我只能夹着腿往后退。兽父不慌不忙地追赶着我，直至把我逼到了墙角。“明泽，你就从了吧。”说着他又把我的手拨开，用他的嘴巴对着我一顿乱亲。“不要，不要啊，父亲。”接着又拉开了裤子，用自己的肉棒顶入我的阴道。我不断地用手想把她推开，可惜他双手的力太大，死死地按着我，据他说能扛两百斤麦子不换肩，让我不得不屈服。他把我摁在角落，一进一出，不断地抽插。精液不断地喷涌而出。射了一发，他觉得不过瘾，又顺势地把我抓住，转身摁到在了床上。我不断地挣扎，不断地推搡，可是热流还是一发发地注入我的身体。  
终于，我失去了意识,我感觉我的大脑一片空白，只能感觉到这个禽兽在不断地抚摸着我的肉体，腥臭精液一次又一次地玷污着我的身体。等我恢复意识的时候，我在口中默默地念叨到：“我没有。”他则穿起衣服，非常愉快地走了，说是要去会见到访的外宾。我躺在床上，突然想明白一个道理，我被强暴不是因为我创建了品葱，而是他就是想侵犯我的肉体。  
接下来的一段时间，他时不时地就来强暴我。我回美国的私人飞机也被不明原因取消了，当然这肯定是习近平干的。我从一开始的羞耻、愤怒，到后来慢慢适应，已经失去了感觉，让爸爸觉得特别的没劲，也就失去了操我的兴趣了。  
爸爸已经一个月没有强暴我了，我似乎得到了某种解脱，长舒了一口气。我决定重新打开品葱，映入眼帘的居然是：假如习近平知道了是习明泽创建了品葱，会不会因此而强暴她？“恶，品葱什么时候变成了这样了？”这时我发现了右边的膜乎不见了。我决定赶紧上去看看。看到上面除了一些膜乎独立的言论，剩下的都是诸如“内射习明泽是一种什么样的感觉？”的问题和以我为题材的黄文，并且还配上了我的裸体等身抱枕图。我辛辛苦苦，冒着被父亲发现，甚至还被父亲因此而强暴才建立的两个网站，竟然都在发着这种东西。我气得直发抖，发出了一声尖叫，然后呜呜呜地哭了起来。我的精神开始变得分裂起来。  
我开始时不时地自言自语，自问自答，好像有两个人住在我的体内。不过并没有特别的严重，因为我看过一些心理学的书，还知道怎么调节。不幸的是，平衡被打破了。父亲为了打击薄瓜瓜，居然在他面前当众强奸我，我的精神彻底分裂了。


	2. 第二章

“爷爷这个禽兽。以前就很多人骂他，没想到真实的他更加可恶！”“哎，是啊，本体每次偶然想起这些事情，都会猛抽一口雪茄。这伤痛真的很难用言语来形容啊。”“然后呢？”“那一年，2018年3月，习近平集党政军权力于一身，称帝了。之前他就让我负责处理一些重要而机密的事务，现在成了皇帝，就是家天下，我就可以名正言顺地负责更多的事情。渐渐的，我俨然成为了一个二号人物。我从一开始就了解到了一个惊人的事实，原来在奥巴马时期，中国就已经和美国达成了交易，用美国的国债换取美国对台湾问题的缄默。上台的希拉里延续了这个政策。2019年的下半年，就要攻打台湾。”  
“可是，那一年没有打啊，发生了中南海事件，这是怎么回事？。”  
“果果，听我说完。当时的情况，是这样的……”  
“乓”。习近平敲着桌子大骂。“一群废物，这么小一个破岛你们居然说三年都打不下来，你们干啥子吃的？”  
“哎哎哎，皇上息怒。台湾的地形山地丘陵为主，易守难攻……”军委副主席许其亮解释道。  
“你个废物，别以为老子不知道你在外面养了多少个女人，把我大天朝的军费都败光了。”说完冲上前去，一脚踹了过去。许其亮疼得在地上哇哇直叫，抱着肚子。  
“今年是千载难逢的机会。现在希拉里丑闻缠身，特朗普民调已经反超她5个百分点了。要是特朗普上来，台湾还怎么打，说啊，你们这群垃圾！”  
“父皇，打台湾这事还得从长计议。明年美国和台湾大选错开。我们先试试能不能让韩国瑜胜选，再来议定，可好。”  
“事到如今也只能如此了。你们几个军委的常委和副主席，朕给你们加官进爵，待你们不薄啊。要是你们打不下台湾，小心我诛你们九族！”说完气冲冲地就走了。  
父亲走后，习明泽匆匆地走上前去，扶着许其亮起来说，“许叔，没事吧。”周围的几个军委的下属也走了过来。“谢谢你啊，明泽。我这把老骨头不中用了，死了就死了。没想到事到如今，连妻儿老小也要搭进去。”旁边的人都陷入了沉默。  
习明泽此时计上心头，把许其亮送回家后，开始秘密地谋划了起来。  
19年五月的一天晚上，习明泽穿着宽松的和服来到了习近平的卧室。“父皇，嗯呃，女儿想要。”说着就开始慢慢地宽衣，露出了半个胸来。习近平色迷迷地看着女儿说到“你们都出去吧，我和我女儿有要事要商议。”待侍卫都出去后，习近平笑着说：“啊，我的好女儿，终于懂事了呢，知道孝顺爸爸了。”说着也开始宽衣，脱去了自己随着穿着的防弹背心。但是习明泽还是一副害羞的样子，不愿意脱去和服。习近平赤条条地走了过来，为她宽衣。“嘿嘿嘿，我的好女儿。”突然，习明泽藏在背后的手，一下子转了过来。掏出了藏在和服口袋里的毒刃，一刀捅入了父亲的心脏。习近平踉踉跄跄地退后了几步，大喊到，“造反了，造反了，卫兵，进来，进来。”见没有人回应，习近平开始颤抖了起来。这时，浑身的衣服都被宽去的明泽，下面居然露出了男人才有的巨根，让习近平更加的害怕。“你这个人渣，我呸。”“明泽，明泽，明泽，是爸爸不好，爸爸不该强奸你。品葱不是你创的，我只是随口编了理由，爸爸错了，爸爸对不起你。”只见习明泽一个快步突了上去，用脚去踹刀柄，让它更加深入。习近平血流不止，加上毒性发作，渐渐没了力气，倒在了血泊当中。见习近平没了气，习明泽赶快抓起了桌上的红色座机。“许叔许叔，大事不好了！太阳落下了。”闻毕，许其亮和几个军委的副主席立刻行动，把其他没有参与此事的副主席和军委常委一一抓获。当夜，北京城内枪声大作。


	3. 第三章

“去富平的飞机准备好了吗？”习明泽问到。“是的，公主大人。富平那边的人也禀报了，您奶奶那边已经睡了将近两天了。”听到奶奶这个词，习明泽的脸上露出了些许的不快。“好，我这就去那。”现在，在经历了一番血雨腥风之后，对于她的威胁只有一个了——半神的齐心。  
  
此时的齐心正在睡梦。她在喝了一杯红茶（要素察觉）之后就一直睡到了现在。她梦到自己的平儿忽然恢复了往日的雄风，变成了年轻时候的样子。他们已经成神，畅游在天地之间。忽然，来到一处，风景不错。平儿突然搂住她的腰，缓缓地撩起她的和服，将她那硕大的肉棒插入她的屁眼中。“啊，近平，呀啊！”忽然，她感觉有什么不对，自己的屁股似乎又疼又辣，似乎和什么东西粘在了一起，连成了一体，而且肚子又十分疼痛，有什么东西要不断地拉出来。她隐约感到了不安，突然惊醒了，发现自己并不在群山之间，背后也并不是自己的平儿，而是自己最为讨厌的女儿习明泽，正贴在她的身后。她转身一看，女儿的肉棒正插在她的大屁股里。她感觉更加不安，伸手去摸自己的屁股和女儿的肉棒，发现自己的屁股上的肉尽然和肉棒融合在了一起。“习明泽！”齐心怒了。她赶快爬起来，女儿的身体也连着一块。“怎么回事？”齐心发现自己摆脱不掉女儿了。习明泽轻轻地靠了过来，在耳边低语道：“母亲大人，美也阿姨来找我了。她说你不愿意与她合体，现在她吞噬在身体里的女人累积的性欲让她非常难受，我就解脱了她。这个美也阿姨，母后可还喜欢？”（详看《[魔法少女习明泽前传——圣玛丽亚的谎言](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577709)》，里面有相关设定），说着又喷出了一发暖流，进入到了齐心的身体里。“习明泽！”说着她一巴掌拍到了女儿的脸上，被习明泽抓住了手。“好大的力气，我怎么……”齐心想到。“母亲大人还在疑惑吧。呵呵，是我故意控制母亲大人的力气减小的。母亲大人在梦中高潮了吧。”“习明泽，你这个婊子，你这个贱人，老娘当初怎么生下了你这个应该被100条公狗操烂的贱货。”“你说什么齐心？”说着习明泽将母亲推到了墙上，母亲扶着墙，奋力地支撑着。习明泽的肉棒又伸进去了一些，并再次喷射，齐心的屁股受到了强大的刺激，她呀的一声叫了出来。“其实你很享受吧，齐心。不然你的尻穴为什么吸得这么紧？”齐心喘着粗气，双手和身体往后一蹬，往后撞去，把柱子都直接撞坏。习明泽奋力控制住方向，又往墙边靠去。这一来一回，本来只插入半截的肉棒整根都被吞了下去。  
  
齐心累了，她趴在墙上。二人喘着粗气。习明泽拨开齐心的衣领，抚摸着齐心的巨乳，又射了一发。精液不断地从齐心的屁股溢出，又倒流了回去。齐心的阴道则不停地滴水，打湿了裆部的衣物。“呵呵，我们的身体没办法分离了吗？”齐心自言自语到。习明泽的精液则不停地射入，齐心感觉自己的身体被注入了越来越多的精液，而自己的屁眼则像是索取一样，不断地收紧又放松，根本不受自己的控制。沉默了一回，两个人都觉得很累，卧倒在了地下。又过了许久，齐心发话了：“我已经知道你在想什么了。你爸爸是你杀的吧？”习明泽沉默不语。“他还强奸你，是吧。”习明泽又陷入了沉寂，继续抱着齐心的腰，然后顺手摸到了下部。“习明泽，妈妈错了，我不该这么重男轻女。现在想想，真正给这个家族带来不幸的，不是你，是我和你爸爸。”习明泽听了，眼泪落了下来。  
  
齐心站了起来，两个人就四个腿一起向前走去。齐心从柜子里拿出了一堆老照片。“你看你爸爸小的时候，多可爱啊。”齐心把照片拿给了习明泽。“这是我和你爸爸的结婚照。他那个时候还没有那么肥，是一个阳光健康的大男孩，脸上充满着笑容。”“这是你，习明泽，丽媛抱着你，你爸爸在逗你。多可爱的小女孩。可是我一直不喜欢你，给你造成了许多伤害，事到如今，还真难弥补啊。”习明泽的眼珠再次湿润了起来。“可惜啊，现在能补偿你的方法，就是用我这个老太婆的身体啊。明泽，抓住我的屁股，大力干我，快。”然后她转过身来，和习明泽的嘴唇吻到了一起。两个人紧紧地抱在了一起，精液疯狂地射出，从她们地身体里发出了光芒。将她们包裹住。“呀啊，两个人大叫到。”等到光芒散去，习明泽渐渐苏醒。自己的肉棒已经没了，自己的身体也没有什么变化，母亲也不见了。突然，她感觉身体在嗡嗡嗡地振动，感觉自己的身体里住进了另一个人，母亲的思想、灵魂、记忆、情感、性格都注入到了自己的身体里。她的胸口感觉十分的难受，似乎总有什么东西要往外蹦出。合体完成了。


	4. 第四章

习明泽感觉，自己好像要想天上飘去。但是她努力地让自己镇定下来，不要成神。“父亲做的这一切要由我来改变，我要让世界变得更好再走。”习明泽非常庆幸，自己的身体没有马上将母亲消化掉。不然自己的容貌立刻发生变化，就没有人认自己这个女皇了。不过母亲的神力也没有完全转移过来。

“那个过程结束，我就变成神了！”习明泽的恶念说到。之前由于习近平的强暴，我的精神有所分裂。现在一个身体又合进了三个人，我的肉体也开始不稳定。两者叠加，我就产生了。”薄果果听到这，只觉得头大。“你们两个，从发色、声音、长相甚至性格上都不相同，怎么能说是同一个人呢，而且这里还这么平……”“呀，变态。”说完少女就扇薄果果一巴掌。“这里会变大的啦。”“我作为她的身体的恶念，只能分得到她的一部分肉体和精神以及力量。我分到的肉不够，肯定小啊。而且我们两个人代表着善和恶的不同两面，性格当然不一样。这个身体合进来了很多人，而我是由她们的许许多多的残渣组成的。”“这太扯了吧，不可能。”薄果果说到。“哪里扯了，你个白痴。”少女顺手拿起一个枕头就抽了过去。“白痴白痴白痴”不断地抽打着薄果果。“好啦好啦，不扯，不扯了。”少女这才停手，傲娇地把头别向了一边。“哼，要不是我，你早就被本体绑起来了。”说着，少女把脸凑了过去，低声地说：“你想杀了习明泽吧，即使是献出自己的生命。”薄果果的眼球睁大，倒吸了一口凉气。“齐心的能力之一就是可以窥探别人的思想。现在本体早就已经是完全的融合体。本体身边所有人的想法她都知道。只要身边有人想要谋反，习明泽立刻将他枪毙。”“那为什么我没事？”因为我虽然只是她身体的一部分，但是能控制和影响本体的部分决定、思想和行为。而且，本体一直都没有发现我的存在。但我能做的很有限。我只能封住她不观测三个半人的思想。”“这半个人，什么意思？”“这半个人的意思就是，本体只能判断他想不想谋反，但是不能感知到他的其他想法和记忆。”“还有就是，为了防止本体发现我，我让本体在睡觉的时候，认为在房间里继续打开摄像头或者是让别人待在室内是有会侵犯到自己的隐私的。等到本体一旦睡熟，我就出来活动。”

“可是还有一个问题，你这么可爱，而那个女人那么残暴，她本身就是恶的化身，她怎么可能身体里还有一个恶念？”

“啊，那是快二十年之前的事情了。”


	5. 第五章

“刚刚融合完的本体，其实并没有立即获得齐心的所有力量，达到神的状态。这个过程花了十年才完成。只有成为完全的融合体之后，本体才能感知到别人的想法。本体一开始和我的思想其实是基本一致的。所以我在她的体内并没有明显地分裂出来，也不能自由活动，只是慢慢开始有了某种简单的意识，能够感觉到自己的存在。直到那一天……”  
  
那是政变完成后的半个月。经过半个月的秘不发丧，习近平的死讯终于公布全国，死于猪瘟。习明泽正式登基，并召集各省大吏进京述职。  
  
“陈爱卿，你建的培训基地在国际上真可谓非同凡响啊。”习明泽在群臣面前阴阳怪气地说到。陈全国非常的尴尬，只能回到“皇上，老臣建的培训基地都是关押恐怖分子所用。一些境外反华势力对我大天朝进行诬蔑和诋毁，还望皇上明鉴啊。”  
  
“污蔑和诋毁？陈全国，密探向我禀报，你连3岁的小孩都关了进去。虽然没有具体的数字汇总，但是根据上报上来的情况，少说也得关了100多万。我命你三个月之内立即把所有人给我放了！”  
  
“皇上，那是太祖……”“给我放，别那么多废话。”  
  
述职结束，回到新疆，陈全国觉得越发的不安。他不停地踱步，不知如何是好。这些人要是放出，跑到各处述说在集中营里的暴行，自己的人头可能都要不保。副书记扎克乌提看出了陈全国的不安，说到：“陈大人，我有一计……”  
  
一个个半月后，已经有三批集中营的维族人被放了出来，呼吸到新鲜的空气。西方媒体纷纷到新疆报道，习明泽的国际形象瞬间被拉高。维族的青年买买提回到了家，就被一个同伴拉住了。“哎，朋友，终于出来了。在里面关得我好苦啊。”买买提点了点头，表示认可。“不想复仇？”说着同伴从怀中摸出了一把手枪和一小袋子弹。“这是安拉的恩赐，明天去村里的警察局集合，圣战就要开始了。”  
  
第二天早上，买买提早早地来到了警察局。聚集的人不断地增加。突然一个人往警察局内扔入一个雷管。雷管爆炸发出了巨大的声响，全楼的玻璃都被全部炸碎。旁边的维族人们不停地欢呼，拍手称快。有的人跪在地上膜拜，感谢真主让自己复仇。很快，荷枪实弹的武警赶了过来。人们积攒已久的怒火爆发了出来。大家掏出得到的手枪和炸弹，和武警激战了起来。整个村里，枪声不断。  
  
与此同时，在全新疆各地，暴动开始了。许多维族青年拿着不知道从哪里得来的武器，开始战斗。他们还从邻近的哈萨克斯坦等地方引入许多武器，整个新疆陷入了一片战火之中。维族和汉族的普通群众以及官兵，陷入到一种互相对杀的状态（新疆政府抓维族人的时候，汉族的群众还当面拍手叫好）。  
  
“铃铃铃”陈全国的红色座机被打响了。“陈全国，新疆现在怎么回事？”“女皇大人，那些暴民被放出来，他们就开始暴动了。皇上，新疆的问题不能心慈手软啊。”听到这里，习明泽不知如何是好，只能挂断了电话。陈全国看到女皇不知所措，开始洋洋得意了起来。自己故意派手下人下放武器、联系东突策应，让新疆大乱果然收到了不错的效果。毛主席不是说了嘛，西藏越乱越好。现在新疆也是，自己可以趁机浑水摸鱼，摆脱险境。  
  
电话那头的习明泽也陷入了犹豫。现在的形势来看，让陈全国铁腕镇压似乎是最有效的办法。群臣们也纷纷建议，绝对不能让新疆成为国家分裂的突破口。习明泽提出，让新疆人民进行公投，自己决定新疆的去留，可是也被大家劝阻。习明泽犹豫不决。虽然她在美国了解到的普世价值告诉她，让新疆人做出自己的选择才是最好的选择，但是，国家的完整不容挑战。经过几天的思索，和一晚上的思想斗争，她在深夜再次拿起电话。“陈爱卿，新疆的事情全权交给你负责。不听话的暴民一个字，杀！”在说完这一句话后，她感觉自己的精神出现了分裂，她捂着头大叫了起来。  
  
“就是在那个时候，我有了真正的意识，有了真正的肉体，不过还只是一个小女孩的形状，但是可以感知到本体的思想、外界的讯息。”  
  
习明泽的恶念说到。  
  
第二天起来，习明泽发现自己憔悴了不少，眼眶也变得更黑了。仆人前来帮她扣上胸罩、穿上内衣，却发现衣服变紧了，穿不上去。习明泽惊奇地发现自己的身体竟然还在继续发育，看来她正在慢慢地吸收齐心的身体。她的身体没有母亲那么丰满，日常让她对母亲产生一种说不出的嫉妒，也让她更加在意自己的胸部。若是放在往常，她会兴奋一整天，但是昨天做出的决定，让她却完全高兴不起来。  
  
有的女皇的命令，陈全国开始行动起来了。他派出武警和解放军直接进驻维族人的村子。虽然维族人通过游击战奋力抵抗，可是双方的装备差距太过于悬殊。屠杀在各地进行，杀红了眼的军队有时整村地屠杀和奸淫，引起了西方社会极大的关注。暴行结束后，陈全国还加大了抓捕的力度，被抓的人数增加到了200万人。  
  
平息暴乱后，陈全国得意洋洋地来到北京参加了两会。两会上，女皇高度赞赏了他的铁腕治疆的手法。快散会的时候，一位宫女叫住陈全国，说女皇要奖励他为国家做出的贡献，让他单独进中南海面见习明泽。陈全国心中大喜。进入习明泽的办公室后，他忽然发现情况不对。只见习明泽穿着黄袍端坐在龙椅之上，四处的卫兵表情也十分庄重。习明泽的旁边站着几位一品大员。“陈全国，有人举报你私通东突，扩大事端，以谋私利，罪该万死。”“什么？我没有！皇上定是有什么误会。”“没有？你看这个。”说着习明泽就把一堆文件扔到了地上。陈全国打开了文件，自知难逃一死，大骂道：“扎克乌提！”习明泽一个眼神示意，两边的卫兵冲了上来，抓住往他脑门上陈全国开了一枪，鲜血溅到雕龙的柱上。“把陈全国的罪行公布全国，家产全部抄没！”旁边的王沪宁和王岐山公共一听就急了，说到：“皇上万万不可啊，若是这样，就会动摇军心，也会动摇您的统治，大天朝就会不保啊！”“那你们说怎么办？”“应该对外声称陈全国死于病发，给予家属优厚的奖赏，然后进行表彰。”王岐山补充道。“嘭”习明泽气得拍打着桌子。  
  
“那个时候，我感觉自己又长大了一点，意识变得更加的清晰。我开始能够记更多的事情，并且发现自己的身体似乎也有所长大。我在精神和思想上，和本体的分裂，就更加的厉害了。”习明泽的恶念说到。  
  
“结果她最后还是听了王岐山的，哎。”“为什么你是恶念，她做的难道不是恶事吗？”“恶念，是什么？果果。”“……”薄果果一时语塞，不知如何作答。“如果一个人把恶当成是善，那么在她的心里，善就是恶了。软弱、慈悲、宽容、诚实在本体看来会造成更大的恶果，那就是国家的分裂，天朝的崩溃，那就是恶。”少女转过头去，走向窗台，又回过头来说：“我窥探过无数接触过的独裁者的思想，没有一个人有一丝丝的悔悟，都觉得自己做得无比的光荣和正确，即使把全国的人都杀了，只剩下他自己，他们也是这么觉得的，所以，你准备好，纠正本体的善行了吗？”“纠正本体的善行……”只见少女脸一沉，说到：“纠正本体的唯一方法，就是杀了本体。”“但这样做你也会消失的吧。”“是的，我已经做好了死的觉悟了。不过，杀了本体之后，我会先死，然后再复活，你就不用担心好了”  
  
“真实的情况是，本体是很难被杀死的。因为她的身体是神的身体。不过有一种情况可以杀死她，那就是在她高潮的时候，把弑神的刀插入她的心脏。”“为什么要高潮的时候才可以？”“只有高潮的时候，她才会短暂地失去意识，不会有防备，你的刀才能顺利地捅入她的心脏。用其它方法杀她，都失败了。甚至有一次，我尽力控制她去到狙击手的射击范围内，子弹碰到她的太阳穴上就被弹开了。”“不能用弑神用的材料做成子弹吗？”“不能，这种材料要发挥作用必须手持。不过，你也不用担心，把这个拿上。”说着就拿出了一个十字架的首饰。“你平时就戴着这个，关键时刻拿这个来戳她的心脏。这是莉可酱给我的。”“莉可酱？”“呀，就是本少女的好朋友啦，不要问那么多啦。”薄果果伸手去摸习明泽的脸蛋，说到：“本体死了，你真的会再回来吗？”少女没有说话，只是默默地留下了泪滴。


	6. 第六章

“新疆的暴行原来不全是她的责任啊。”薄果果说到。“血债就像一笔还不完的欠款，无法填补。一个人手上沾上了鲜血，只能越沾越多。新疆事件之后，解放军的暴行不断地流出，引起了全世界的谴责。可是，西方的政客们却没有加入谴责的行列，反而选择了漠视，或者只说不做。”  
  
“所以下一个目标就是台湾吗？”“是的～。”  
  
2019年7月1日  
  
那是一个下午，一个光头的男子大踏步地走进香港的中联办。穿过金碧辉煌的走廊，他走入了一个宽敞的房间，紧张地等待着。过了许久，突然，他听见一声嘹亮的声：“皇上驾到。”只见一个非常美丽的女人穿着龙袍，从大门里缓缓走出。光头立马跪下，磕了三个响头，说到：“微臣韩国瑜，参见陛下。”“起身吧，韩爱卿。”韩国瑜拍了拍身上的灰，慢慢地起来。一旁的龙椅不知何时被移到了女皇的身后，女皇缓缓地坐下。“韩爱卿，此番九合一选举，国民党还算过得去。不过就目前的情况来看，韩爱卿想要当上总统，恐怕颇有难度啊。”“皇上只要答应微臣两件事情，当上总统定是易如反掌，皇上也可成就丰功伟业。”“你倒是给朕说说。”“第一件事情希望天朝的水军加大力道宣传，管统战的汪大人尽力配合，并给小人便宜说话的权力。”“哦？前两样倒是可以依你，这次选举天朝不计成本也要帮你选上，可是后一样……”“奴才忠心可鉴，但是岛内刁民不愿臣服我天朝规制。”“好，那朕就看你如何表达忠心。”说完便命人端出了半桶白色液体，命人送至韩国瑜的面前。这些其实乃是齐心体内残余的习近平的精液，融合之后便被习明泽排出，韩国瑜不知是何物，便下意识地捧起一抔，像闻消毒水一般，深情地吸气。“啊，这个味道很浓。”韩国瑜说到。习明泽见到，哈哈大笑，又命他喝下。韩国瑜不禁面带难色，但还是一把把精液送入嘴中。突然，韩国瑜觉得呼吸急促，冷汗直流。“此乃习近平普雷众生之物，常人若从口服用它虽不会死，但是痛苦必不可少。我若发现你有二心，便让下人往你食物中加入，让你生不如死。”韩国瑜听完，更加紧张，连忙磕头求饶，说到：“臣下愿尽犬马之力，帮陛下统一全国，普雷全球！”“哈哈哈，好，那你第二个要求是什么？”韩国瑜听到这里，身体发抖，不敢言语。旁边的宫女大吼道：“不如实回答陛下的提问，乃是欺君大罪，斩立决！”韩国瑜的身体一下子就软了下来，跪倒在地，连连磕头：“臣下，臣下想与女皇大人共度一夜。” “放肆，大胆贱民。你这是癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉！”旁边主政的宫女骂到。“哎，别这么说。韩爱卿此次潜入敌营，九死一生。若韩爱卿能够成功，朕为了国家也不是不可。朕就答应你。”韩国瑜听罢，欣喜若狂，磕了几十个响头然后退去。待韩国瑜退去，习明泽叹了一口气，说到：“除了膜乎和品葱上面说要后入我的人，想上我的人还真的不是一般的多啊。”  
  
韩国瑜回台湾后，虽然出入中联办的事情成为了岛内的一件不大不小的新闻，可是很快热度就下去了。有了天朝的水军和统战部汪洋的帮忙，岛内的民意很快发生了改变，韩国瑜终于当选。两岸签订了和平统一的协定，台湾成为了一国两制内部的自治地区。为了向台湾人示好，大陆主动修建了横跨台湾海峡的闽台大桥。台湾人以为这样台湾就能迎来和平，台湾的经济能够因为和大陆的联系变得更加紧密而实现腾飞。  
  
可是，岛内的民众发现事情越来越不对了。起初只是法轮功的网站不能访问，他们没有太多的在意，后来谷歌也开始上不了了。一波又一波的抗议浪潮大规模袭来，军车直接以维护台湾和平的借口，通过闽台大桥进入了台湾。台湾人发起了声势浩大的和平示威，却成功地被大外宣宣传为暴动。当有人向共和党候选人川普提问的时候，他甚至非常遗憾地表达，这是一场暴动。希拉里对此事避而不谈，因为她正在和天朝进行贸易谈判，她非常顺利地减少了500亿美元的贸易逆差。她表示，她相信中国作为一个负责任的大国，会很好的处理台湾的问题。  
  
红色恐怖开启，一轮又一轮的清洗袭来。街上到处都能看到台独分子的尸体被挂在街上示众。年轻人愤怒地责骂他们的父母为什么选择了韩国瑜，而他们的父母则以泪洗面，后悔得说不出话来。台湾成了一个人间地狱，成了名副其实的“鬼岛”。  
  
台湾沦陷了，韩国瑜入京。当晚，习明泽将他传唤入宫，韩国瑜知道这一刻要来了，兴奋不已。他走入了巍峨的宫殿，并来到了习明泽的寝室，通过半透明的纱布，见到有些昏暗的灯光中，习明泽正在床上脱衣。“韩大人，快快脱衣吧，今晚是你的奖励。”韩国瑜兴奋地脱去了自己的衣服，搓着手，弯着腰，笑嘻嘻地向床上走去。可是他一拉开纱布，却只看到是一个不可名状的生物在床内。它有着女人的胸并穿着女人的胸罩，却有着男人的脸，嘴巴却与狗嘴类似，还不时地突出舌头。“这……”韩国瑜吃了一惊，连忙后退。那个生物却扑了过来，一把把它掀翻在地，用它粗壮的手臂韩国瑜按住。此时，房间里不知何处传来了一阵回声。“这是在膜乎屡次挖坟的Hoi，是粉红被铁拳砸到身体后的怨念的集合。他在膜乎挖不了坟了，居然就跑到八宝山挖坟，还挖出了习近平的尸体，把陪葬的沼气池也给挖了出来，被我们的国安三只手合力抓住了，那里也是他能挖的？”听到这里，韩国瑜双腿打颤，哆哆嗦嗦地说不出话来。那个生物则伸出舌头开始舔它。只要一天没有男人，它就无法平静。说着，这个生物居然掏出了自己的大家伙，吓得韩国瑜魂飞魄散。“我当时好奇，就让国安把它押过来给我看看，没想到经过毛泽东纪念堂时，居然飞奔而出，进入到水晶棺想要对那尸体进行猥亵。还好被我制服。自此之后，它已经被我关在这里好几天了，没有放男人进来。”说着，hoi就开始扒下韩国瑜的内裤。一声声凄凉的惨叫回荡在中南海里，直到韩国瑜被hoi干死。不过hoi也因为泄欲过猛而死。二人幸福地躺在了一起，被传小道消息的人称为“二人终幸”。  
  
“太可恶了，习明泽居然这么坏！”“本体一开始不是这样的。我记得我小的时候还是很善良的，小猫死了还能哭三天呢。”“人呐，是会变的。为了一个虚无缥缈的强国梦，牺牲是必不可少的呢。”恶念顿了一下，接着说：“可是，我不认可。当得知台湾的惨状时，我的身体成长了5岁，已经开始能有一些复杂的思维了。”


	7. 第七章

2021年1月，一种神秘的病毒从武汉开始爆发，逐渐扩散全国乃至全球。中国政府隐瞒了疫情，造成了全球的大爆发。美国因为没有及时关闭边境，死亡了五十万人，感染了1000万人。但是，美国的政客却始终没有什么实质性的举动。见此机会，中共得寸进尺，外交部发言人宣称，该种病毒由美国始发，被美国军人带入武汉，美国应该为此事负责。两国扯皮不断，被操纵的国际组织也对此不置可否，许多被收买的科学家纷纷写信给各大期刊，表示美国才是病毒的源头。一时间，国际上关于病毒的起源问题，变得众说纷纭。两国的骂战不断。彭培奥宣称中国是邪恶帝国，中国骂彭培奥是人类公敌。骂战不断升级，直至中央电视台骂特朗普是自私自利的无耻奸商。  
  
此时刚刚当选并开始主政的特朗普决定摆出一副强硬的姿态。他在一次电视节目上愤怒地批平中国是由一个胸大无脑的婊子领导的邪恶帝国。他的发言一时激起千层浪。习明泽瞄准机会，命令早已潜伏在美国西海岸的核潜艇全部上浮，把一千枚核弹对准美国。她在电视上发表演讲，怒吼到：“即使牺牲西安以东，也要夺回中国人的尊严！”  
  
这一次，美国人怕了，这位大嘴巴总统很快被弹劾下台。新上任的副总统彭斯则继续对中国采取各种限制政策，包括限制华为等，可是收效甚微。与此同时，习明泽也没有闲着。她利用美国一名黑人青年被警察暴力执法而死的事件，开始发动对美国的新一轮超限战。这名男子是被发现乱伦之后，被警察以执行州法律为由，实施了逮捕。该名男子劣迹斑斑，曾经多次抢劫、使用假钞，且私生活极为糜烂，多次和自己的母亲和姐姐乱伦。该事件触及到了美国人敏感的神经，包括种族歧视和乱伦者的平权。而在大洋的彼岸，乱伦已经是合法的、并受到政府鼓励的行为（详见《[小学博士系列之中国特色社会主义交配体系](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331571)》。美国的左右两派发生了激烈的冲突，几乎将整个国家撕裂。右派手持着《圣经》，坚称乱伦是上帝所不允许的罪行。左派则主张人人平等，宣称国家以宗教为名，对有色人种和乱伦者进行迫害。黑人们则冲进大大小小的商店进行着肆无忌惮的抢劫，发泄心中被压抑着的愤恨。整个美国陷入了一片混乱。  
  
“这个事情，是最高的机密。”习明泽的邪念说到。“当时中央曾经拨款100亿美元来升级这次事件，包括资助美国共产党的活动、渗透政界等等。”“我说为什么那次骚乱能搞得那么大，原来如此。不过这么大规模的活动，不可能不露出马脚啊。”薄果果说到。“是的，当时国务卿彭培奥下属的CIA已经发现了许多证据，但是不敢公布，怕得罪中国，再上演一次核潜艇危机。从一开始64老布什派密使私会邓小平，到后来对中共迫害法轮功无动于衷，还帮助中国建立防火墙和维稳系统，再到后来对台湾的放手不管，事情才一步一步地发展到了今天。这对人类来说，真是一种讽刺啊。”“哎，本体做的恶事越多，我的身体就长得越大，现在长成一个18岁的少女，也真是经过不少事啊。自从美国服软之后，本体就下令加大对美国的渗透。美国的媒体再也不能批平中国，言论自由被损坏。天朝的官员多次携带巨额的资金出入白宫行贿，被有良知的记者拍到，结果却不了了之。美国居然也变成了天朝，真是可悲啊。”


End file.
